The Chosen One
by Thatpersonthatdoesnothing
Summary: After running away from a lab, Alfred and his friends decided that they need to stop other people's mind from being controlled, so they all go looking for the one whose mind could not be controlled, so they can stop the one who is doing all of the evil. While making friends along the way, many things will take place. Rated T for language


Hey! This is the first chapter of my first actual published fanfiction (I have others but they are crappy so I'm not publishing them until I edit them). So, I hope you enjoy!

Pairings: This story will mainly include UsUk, PruCan and Rochu, but others may appear

Summary: After running away from a lab, Alfred and his friends decided that they need to stop other people's mind from being controlled, so they all go looking for the one whose mind could not be controlled, so they can stop the one who is doing all of the evil. While making friends along the way, many things will take place.

Copyrights: I don't own Hetalia or the Characters, as they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the plot.

_**Chapter one – The runaways**_

The world was in chaos. It as been like this since everyone could remember it. Everyone except the Vargas family. This family is not only the wealthiest family in the whole world but also the one that started the chaos.

It started when a man, around forty years of age, discovered the most valuable gemstone of all. Not only it was the most rare of all, but it also had the power to control the mind of anyone it's owner wanted. The man, whose name was Romulus Vargas found the jewel not only dangerous but also deadly, so he hid it away in the safest safe he had.

But his son didn't think like his father. No, he thought that the stone meant wealth and power. So, when his father died not many years later, he started to control everyone he could and ascended in power until he was able to control the world. But before he could do such he died, and his son continued the ascension, and so went on.

During many years, the Vargas thought that they could control anyone they wanted. But after a discover, they were wrong. There was a person in each generation that could not be controlled by the gem at all. The suspects were usually killed or used as lab experiments and usually died during it.

And, it was very soon that the family came to see that the person who had such power could, for a limited time, to have others not able to be controlled. They also realized that the power did not run in a family. Anyone could have it if they were chosen by fate.

But a century ago the people who had such power disappeared. They couldn't find someone who could not be controlled and soon everyone thought someone with such power would not come again. But still many people were still suspects and many people ended up in labs.

That is the case of Alfred F. Jones and his half brother Matthew Williams. These brothers were suspects because Alfred was always saying the he was going to be the hero that was going to save everyone from mind controlling and Matthew tried to protect him when two guards overheard the lies. Alfred and Matthew had lived most of their life in poverty and trying to have someone who could watch over them. Even for being half brothers, they were much alike. Both had dirty blond hair and while Alfred had bright blue eyes, Matthew had violet ones.

They have been in the labs for almost four years and since they were placed there, many changes could be seen. Alfred had the palms of his hands and feet burnt and had a large scar all around his neck. Matthew had a bandage around his left eye, meaning he probably didn't had the eye. He was also lacking two fingers on his left hand and his right leg was actually robotic. Both brothers started to have a really bad eyesight in the beginning of their third year so they were in need of glasses.

They also meet people there, but weren't sure if they could be called friends. Gilbert Beilschmidt was one of them. He was a suspect because of his hair and eyes that were white and red respectively. He had large cuts along his arms and legs and had what looked like a broken nose. It's heard that his family was once friendly with the Vargas family, but when the new king was crowned two years ago,the family was disowned.

Yao Wang was also one of the people inside. He was suspected because he is one of the last Chinese people alive. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. His limbs looked like they were detached from his body because of the physical experiments made on him.

But the four didn't want to be experiments anymore. So, to escape, the boys had a foolproof plan. It was to happen on that night, after everyone went to sleep. Yao,who was really flexible and skinny, was going to pass through the cell-bars, grab the keys and free his friends. Gilbert, after freed was going to the security, along with Matthew who would become invisible ( a power he gained after many years of experiments on his body) and know-out the guards. After that Gilbert is going to hack into security and open the doors. When already outside, Alfred was going to start a fire, so other think it was fire that led to the escape of the four.

During the small break, when everyone could go outside for some minutes, the four reviewed everything they needed to do. Finally, after a day in agony and pain, everyone went to their black and dull cells. When the clock displayed eleven o'clock, the plan started.

Yao made sure no guards were around and went through the bars. After making sure no one could see him, he went to the place the keys were at. The guard was asleep, so he quietly grabbed the keys and left the room, making sure no one was outside. Carefully, he firstly freed Matthew, who went quickly to the security to knock the guards out. Then freed Gilbert, who followed Matthew to the security. The last one to be fred was Alfred, who went to the doors along with Yao and waited for the two boys.

Gilbert ran quickly to the security and found Matthew in the entrance. They nodded to each other and Gilbert entered the room, which was full of knocked-out guards. After hacking into the computers, he was able to open the doors for five minutes. The two boys did a run for it to the doors and when they reached it, the doors were starting to close. Running the faster they could, they were able to reach outside just before the doors closed.

Yao, Gilbert and Matthew went to the nearby forest to start making a small camp to they could sleep, while Alfred stayed behind. He grabbed two handfuls of leaves and concentrated in them. Just like Matthew, Alfred gained a power from being so much time in the labs. His power was to create fire but his hands could feel the fire, so now he can't feel anything with his hands. Finally, after some minutes the leaves started burning and he threw them into the grass in front of the door and the fire started to spreed.

He ran towards the forest and looked around trying to find the camp. He finally found it when he heard the voices of Gilbert, Yao and Matthew silently arguing. He went over and saw them all sitting in three tree trunks, around an unlit bonfire. He sat on the same trunk Matthew was sitting on, startling everyone.

"So, what's all the arguing about?" He asked them while looking and the unlit bonfire and starting a fire.

"Well," Matthew started, after letting a sigh of relieve escape his lips, knowing it was only Alfred who appeared and not a guard. "We were debating if we should or should not keep someone guarding the camp. I think we should and Yao agrees with me, but Gil over there doesn't."

"And why is that?" Alfred asked, his gaze changing to Gilbert.

"Because they will have enough work with the fire you started. Plus, they won't realize we left after some hours or so. In all honesty, I think we should go even deeper into the forest, or even try to reach the other side and look for some place to stay or some shit like that." Gilbert stated.

Alfred's gaze went to the fire and he stayed silent for some minutes. The others looked at him curiously, wondering what he would say.

"Everyone has a clock right?" The question was unexpected and made everyone curious why he did it.

"Yeah, we do. Why?" Yao asked Alfred.

"We'll do turns. Every hour we will change places with someone and be able to rest. We'll do this for four hours so we can sleep around three hours each. Then, after the last hour end, we will go to the nearest village and try to find some place to stay, and this is if the whole world doesn't already know about us." Alfred answered.

"That makes sense. You know, sometimes you can actually think, Al." Matthew joked and made everyone crack a smile. A smile that wasn't seen in years.

Everyone stayed quiet for sometime and during that small time of silence, Alfred couldn't stop thinking in how they did it. They were able to escape that hell and they were not coming back. The silence was broken by Gilbert, who was with an unusual serious face.

"I didn't like it." He simply stated. Everyone else was going to ask what but Gilbert was faster. "When their minds is being controlled. I didn't like it."

The four stayed quiet. They knew Gilbert was the only one in the group who had seen people's minds being controlled. He had said they looked like zombies and their eyes were dull and empty. And it didn't matter if you hurt them or not, they would not make a move, unless told to.

"What if..." Alfred started, unsure of what he was going to say. "What if we try to stop it."

"Are you crazy?" Yao asked while looking in disbelief, a look shared with Gilbert and Matthew, at Alfred. "They'll start controlling you before you can do anything."

"As I said, you can think sometimes." Matthew sighed. "They won't even bother to control you, they'll probably kill you right in the place."

"I agree with Alfred." Gilbert stated. Yao and Matthew's mouth drooped and Alfred smiled. "You haven't seen them. It's probably the worst way to be. Not being able to do what you want, even though you are conscious. It's horrible."

"But Gil, you know it's impossible to do it without... you know... Him." Everyone was silent, letting Matthew's words sink in.

"What if we find Him?" Alfred asked, looking at everyone expectantly.

"You know it's been almost a century since someone with those powers were seen. It's probably impossible to find him." Yao pointed out

"There's still a chance!" Alfred insisted. "Come on, guys. You don't want people's minds being controlled anymore, do you? We need a free world to live in! No more mind controlling. If we can find him, we'll be able to do it. Please... I'm begging you, guys..."

"I saw how horrible it is and I don't want that kind of thing to happen to other people. I am in." Gilbert said smiling at Alfred.

"Thanks, dude." Alfred thanked Gilbert, a look of relief on his face.

"You two are going to get yourselves killed. I can't let that happen. I'm going too." Matthew sighed and looked at Alfred, cracking a smile.

"Matt..." Alfred was speechless. He smiled at Matthew and sighed, then looked at Yao expectantly.

"You really are going to die, but I don't want to be left behind. I'm going too." Yao said while looking around and smiling back at everyone else. "But if we don't find him, I'm out."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and stayed in silence looking down at the bright fire that danced in the bonfire. Alfred looked down at his clock. It was midnight. Sighing, he got up and extinguished the flames.

"Let's start the guard. I'll go first, you dudes look like you could use sleep." And he walked towards the end of the clearing and sat down on a rock.

He heard everyone else moving to the other end and laying down. His thoughts drifted to what just happened. Will they be able to actually stop the king? Will they be able to find the one fate chooses and save everyone from being slaves?

Alfred sighed and looked to the others. They were asleep, or at least looked like it. Suddenly he felt bad for asking the others to come. What if other people find them and tried to catch them? What if this quest was the death of all of them? His gaze changed to the forest again.

_No._ He told himself. _What you are doing is right. You will be able to accomplish it._

He got rid of all of those thoughts and concentrated in protecting his friends. He had to be able to do it. He was a hero after all... Was he?

He started doubting himself. He was the one who got Matthew in the lab. He had also been dead weight in the escape mission. He knew they didn't need him to burn the entrance, it was just to make him feel important. But Matthew said that he wouldn't leave without him, and Matthew was important. If only he did other things beside burning things.

He sighed once again and looked to the clock. Only ten more minutes until he changed places with someone. He started to feel sleepy and wondered if anyone would change places with him earlier.

"If you want I can start guarding earlier. Go to sleep Al." He heard Matthew soft voice and almost yelled, but was able to contain himself.

"What the fuck man, you almost gave me an heart attack." Alfred whispered to Matthew. After calming his heart down, he sighed and said. "Thanks, dude. I owe you one."

He smiled at Matthew and got up. He walked the other side of the clearing and laid down in the leaves. He closed his eyes and turned to his left, with his hands as pillows. But was unable to sleep. The other two breath was like a clock ticking with no end. It was annoying, but distracted him from the depressive thoughts. And finally, he was able to fall into a disturbing dream.

The dream was in first person, which was a first. His vision was blurry and he could feel pain all over him. His face felt wet. Was he crying? No, it seemed like water was falling. Was it raining? But it was only on his face... He also heard steps and an unknown voice yelling his name repeatedly. But the voice was soon replaced by Matthew's.

He opened his eyes and saw his brother looking worriedly at him. He sat up and found the other two around him.

"W-what happened?" He asked, looking at everyone. They all wore worried expressions.

"You didn't look alright. You were moving and sweating and also had a pained expression. We thought it was better if we woke you up." Matthew answered, helping Alfred up.

"Besides, it was already time to start moving." Yao added while turning around walking to the end of the clearing and pressing himself against a tree.

"Yeah, let's go." Gilbert said and walked towards Yao. He pressed his back against another tree and looked at the two brothers.

"May I ask what was happening in your dream?" Matthew asked, a concerned tone on his voice. Alfred ignored him and started walking towards the others, only to be stopped by Matthew's hand on his wrist. "Alfred."

"It... It was nothing." He lied, freed his wrist and started walking towards the others, with Matthew close behind. Soon, all four were walking calmly though the forest, but Alfred couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Just what was falling on his face? And whose voice was that?


End file.
